


Свобода

by fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Только человек, у которого ничего нет, может принадлежать себе.





	Свобода

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Свобода  
>  **Автор** : **fandom Kings 2017** aka [Вера Верчик](http://nevkina.diary.ru/)  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1250 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Дэвид Шепард](http://i.imgur.com/MsL8zKE.jpg)/[Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.jpg)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Только человек, у которого ничего нет, может принадлежать себе.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа.

Небо над Шайло, затянутое низкими тучами, казалось, давило на плечи. Зарядивший с утра дождь все усиливался, к началу церемонии превратившись в сплошной ливень. Ледяные струи терзали идеально подстриженную траву, стекали по высеченным на мраморе лицам, омывали могильные кресты, напитывали влагой землю в цветочницах. Крупные капли стекали за воротник, висли на ресницах.

Дэвид отрицательно помотал головой, уловив краем глаза движение. Стюарт молча кивнул и убрал так и не раскрытый зонт.

— Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы проводить в последний путь... — послышались приглушенные дождем слова. 

Дэвид поднял голову и посмотрел на священника, стоявшего метрах в пятидесяти от него. Свежевыкопанная могила в пелене дождя казалась потусторонним порталом, а стоявший на кладбищенской тележке дешевый гроб — капсулой времени.

— Господь дает своим детям утешение... — монотонно бормотал священник.

Его видавшее виды одеяние промокло насквозь, волосы прилипли к черепу. Страницы потрепанной Библии раскисли от воды, руки с неопрятными ногтями дрожали, опухший иссиня-красный нос выдавал привычку к спиртному. Служитель самого низшего ранга, вынужденный отрабатывать похороны невостребованных трупов. У фанерного гроба не плакали родители, не горевали супруги, дети или друзья. В этом дожде были только двое — монотонно талдычащий давно заученные слова священник и тот, кому уже все равно.

— Мы предаем земле тело Джека, — священник уже откровенно тараторил, мечтая о сухой одежде и стакане водки. Кажется, не первом сегодня. К гробу подошли два могильщика, пропустили в петли стропы. — А душа его сейчас с Богом. — Библия захлопнулась. Священник небрежно убрал ее в карман. — Заканчивайте тут, — бросил он могильщикам и, не глянув на гроб, быстро зашагал по залитой водой аллее.

Глухо стукнулся о землю опущенный в могилу гроб. Зачавкала набрасываемая сверху мокрая грязь. 

— Ваше Величество, — едва слышно сказал Стюарт.

— Да, — отозвался Дэвид. — Идем.

Он разжал кулак, выпуская зажатую в нем горсть земли, и зашагал к машине. Хорошо, что дождь еще идет — Стюарт не заметит, что он плачет.

Дэвид и сам не знал, когда это началось. Точно не три года назад, когда весть о родившемся у принцессы Мишель мальчике донеслась и до Гефа. И не два с половиной, когда сам король Сайлас явился в Геф с официальным визитом и призвал его вернуться к названной супруге, сыну и двору. Не полтора года назад, когда на голову Дэвиду опустили холодную тяжелую корону.

Когда же? Еще через полгода, когда он впервые пришел к Джеку? Или через месяц, когда визиты стали регулярными. Код «безмятежность» — фыркал Джек, выпуская в воздух струю сигаретного дыма. Дэвид только качал головой и отбирал недокуренную сигарету, чтобы затянуться самому.

А может, полгода назад, когда он принес Джеку заполненное от его имени прошение о помиловании и переводе на военную службу рядовым, одобренное в исключительном порядке лично королем Гильбоа? 

Эта лазейка в законах была давно, и в свете новой атаки Гефа ею пользовались многие. Не то чтобы Дэвиду хотелось отправить Джека на войну, или Гильбоа недоставало воинов. Для Джека это был единственный шанс выйти из тюрьмы. Он никогда не жаловался, но Дэвид видел его потухшие глаза. Не об упущенной короне тосковал развенчанный принц, а о потерянной свободе. 

— А ты? — спросил его Джек, подписывая прошение и уведомление о приписке рядовым к первому пехотному полку.

— На мне корона, — ответил Дэвид.

Они мало говорили, да вроде как и не нужно было. Само собой получалось, что оба понимали, о чем шла речь, и будто заранее знали ответ. Джек потерял все, кроме самого себя, и в этом он был во много раз богаче Дэвида, чья жизнь до самой смерти будет принадлежать Гильбоа. Он воровал часы и минуты для себя, сбегая к Джеку, жил, целуя капризно изогнутые губы, дышал, ловя чужие стоны. Раз в неделю, изредка чаще, почти всегда — реже. Отпускать Джека было страшно, и злая зависть разъедала душу, но Дэвид отпустил.

О рядовом Бенджамине не говорили. Он отлично служил, пару раз отличился на передовой, был поощрен, но отказался от награды и отпуска. И только. Юный, нервный, хрупкий принц Джек исчез, рядовой Бенджамин был широк в плечах, его щеки покрывала щетина, а волосы почти доходили до плеч. Если кого и настораживало знакомое имя, разглядеть в этом солдате принца, обожающего свою внешность и с фанатичностью поддерживающего ее даже во время миссий, было не под силу даже Мишель. Хотя она заметила раздражительность Дэвида и его тоску.

— Может, тебе отправиться в паломничество? — спросила королева за завтраком, оставив попытки накормить кашей крутившегося на своем стульчике юного принца. — Думаю, тебе пойдет на пользу.

— Наверное. — Дэвид отставил недопитую чашку с кофе и взял лежавшую на подносе газету.

Она была идеальной королевой. Знала обо всем, но имела мудрость не лезть. Не ждала его в своей спальне по вечерам, никогда не спрашивала, в чем причина его нервозности. Мишель умела играть по правилам, в отличие от своего близнеца, а Джек просто жил.

Появление короля на боевых позициях широко освещалось прессой. Дэвид жал руки солдатам, с умным видом нависал над исчерканными картами, фотографировался с генералами. Обходил расположения, спрашивал у рядовых, чего не хватает, отдавал приказания исправить.

Первый пехотный был последним в его списке. До конца жизни Дэвид будет винить себя, что опоздал.

— Мой король, — командующий, генерал-майор, грамотный мужик с изуродованным шрамами лицом и висящей плетью рукой, устало потер шею. — Простите, мы не готовы к встрече. Вчерашняя операция оказалась труднее, чем ожидалось, потери значительны.

— Это война, генерал, — покачал головой Дэвид, и, не дожидаясь своих сопровождающих, пошел в глубь лагеря.

Тела убитых уже увезли, транспортабельных раненых — тоже. Полевые хирурги заканчивали неотложные операции, легкораненые отлеживались в наспех развернутом госпитале.

— Ваше Величество, — подполковник медслужбы с красными от недосыпа глазами вытянулся в струнку.

— Вольно, — поспешил сказать Дэвид. — Как обстоят дела?

— Нам хватает медикаментов и людей, — заученно ответил доктор. — Почти все вне опасности, за троих я не уверен. Очень многие останутся инвалидами. И... — он на мгновение замялся. — Рядовой, Ваше Величество.

— Что рядовой? — спросил Дэвид, чувствуя, как неприятно сосет под ложечкой.

— Отказывается от операции, — покачал головой доктор. — Чистое самоубийство!

— Я поговорю с ним. — Дэвиду не нужно было указывать, куда идти. Заполошно стучащее сердце будто само вело его в отгороженную грязной ширмой смотровую.

— Пришел... — сорвалось с запекшихся, перемазанных в крови губ.

Джек лежал на кушетке. В вену правой руки была вставлена капельница, а левая... левой не было по самое плечо, нелепую культю покрывала пропитанная кровью повязка. Ноги под простыней были неправдоподобно короткими.

— Внутренние органы не пострадали, при своевременной операции и реабилитации прогноз более чем благоприятен, — затараторил доктор.

— Я вас понял, — отчеканил Дэвид, тоном давая понять, что хочет, чтобы их с Джеком оставили наедине.

По глазам ударила вспышка. Свита догнала своего короля. 

— Не смей, — прошептал Джек. Его била крупная дрожь, но глаза были ясные. — Не хочу... обратно.

— Не бойся, — Дэвид быстро наклонился, поцеловал соленые от крови губы. — Сообщите мне, когда... — горло перехватило спазмом, объектив камеры смотрел прямо в душу. — Доложить о кончине, — отрезал Дэвид и быстро вышел из-за ширмы.

Даже Сайлас не был бы настолько жесток, чтобы заточить сына в тюрьму собственного тела. Гордый красавец-принц — и беспомощный калека?.. Нет, нельзя допустить. 

Дэвид затребовал документы рядового Бенджамина, поставил на отказе от медпомощи свою подпись рядом с нетвердой его, и в этот же день вернулся в Шайло.

Джек умер через сутки. Еще восемь часов потребовалось, чтобы архивариус, закрывавший его личное дело, сопоставил факты. На фотографии возле наглухо запаянного, укрытого флагом гроба Джек был снова юным, по-щегольски подстриженным, гладко выбритым и абсолютно чужим. Гильбоа, совсем недавно предавшее недостойного принца забвению, горевало по умершему почти мальчишке. Сайлас вернулся в столицу и не скрывал слез на исчерченном морщинами лице. 

Вычурный гроб поместили в фамильный склеп, уход члена королевской фамилии сопровождали орудийные залпы и эскадрильи истребителей, расчертившие небо силуэтами бабочек. 

А Джек Бенджамин, отчаянно смелый парень с ямочками на щеках, ярко горящими глазами и гибкой фигурой, торопящийся жить и любить, был похоронен под невнятное бормотание пьянчуги-священника в казенном гробу рядом с тем, кого любил до самого последнего вздоха.

— Вы на свободе, — прошептал Дэвид, через мокрое окно машины рассматривая обелиск Джозефа Лейсила.- А я как-нибудь справлюсь.


End file.
